Rock Star
"Rock Star" is a single by American R&B duo Prima J released in 2007. The official music video can be seen on the BratzVEVO channel on YouTube. "Rock Star" was featured in the Bratz movie and its soundtrack. Prima J made a cameo in the Bratz movie, when they auditioned for the school talent show. Logan Browning, Janel Parrish, and Nathalia Ramos, who played Sasha, Jade and Yasmin respectively in the movie, appear in the "Rock Star" music video. Lyrics Right about now... Wow Tell me what you think you're looking at No So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth No And now I'm stuck inside your memory So That's why it's so hard to get rid of me So I am incredible, so unforgettable So no one can take my place I am unbreakable, highly flammable So, girl, get out my face Oh, we got 'em going crazy Maybe 'cause we're so amazing Everybody in a daze And that's the reason why they're hatin' Treat us like some superstars And only 'cause that's what we are You know we going really far And y'all ain't even heard it all You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar A pretty little problem, uh huh You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar A pretty little problem, uh huh You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be And I don't mind, 'cause I love it when you're looking at me 'Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar Keep looking at me Wow It seems to me like I was bothering How 'Cause I make walking look like modelling Wow It ain't my fault the boys keep following Now If you were better, he wouldn't be wandering So I am incredible, so unforgettable So no one can take my place I am unbreakable, highly flammable So, girl, get out my face Oh, we got 'em going crazy Maybe 'cause we're so amazing Everybody in a daze And that's the reason why they're hatin' Treat us like some superstars And only 'cause that's what we are You know we going really far And y'all ain't even heard it all You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar A pretty little problem, uh huh You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar A pretty little problem, uh huh You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be And I don't mind, 'cause I love it when you're looking at me 'Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar Keep looking at me We're Prima J, you know it We're not afraid to show it We hold the crown and that's why they can't stop us now The ground we're on is golden They can't fix what's not broken Don't act like you all don't know what's 'bout to happen now You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar A pretty little problem, uh huh You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar A pretty little problem, uh huh You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be And I don't mind, 'cause I love it when you're looking at me 'Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar Keep looking at me You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar A pretty little problem, uh huh You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar A pretty little problem, uh huh You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be And I don't mind, 'cause I love it when you're looking at me 'Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar Keep looking at me Spoken Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer. Music Video Category:Bratz Lyrics Category:Music Category:Bratz: Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Songs Category:Bratz: Motion Picture Category:Motion Picture Lyrics